


Sunshine

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Just a fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: just a little fluff piece to make me smile, westallen as kids yay!





	Sunshine

Barry Allen was a shy boy, even at the age of 6 he barely spoke to people he knew and had trouble speaking in front of people. Iris West was the complete opposite. The little 6 year old already had determination, passion and loved when she got to share her work or opinion with people. 

Barry had been sitting on swings thinking about a chemistry set he wanted for his birthday which was coming up soon when a pretty girl with pigtails came up to him. "Hi I'm Iris! You looked lonely so I came to say hi to you. My daddy always said that sometimes people are too shy to make friends so I want to be your friend." she said with a big smile. 

"I'm Barry." he said cautiously, "I-I would love to be y-your friend Iris." he said warming up to the idea. 

"Yay!" she said clapping her hands together sitting on the swing next to his. 

"Do you know how to swing?" Barry said after watching her struggle. 

"No, usually my daddy pushes me." Iris said looking down. 

"I can push you if you want." She looked at him and smiled. 

"Okay, thanks barr."

"barr, I like it." he said getting up from his swing. 

The two children played and laughed until Iris' dad came to take her home. "Daddy! Guess what?" Iris said jumping up and down. 

"What sweetie?" Joe said. 

"I made a new friend named Barry. Do you want to meet him?" 

"I'd love to baby girl." 

Iris practically dragged her father over to where Barry was sitting. He looked at the young boy who's eyes lit up when he saw Iris and immediately knew that this was going to be trouble. 

"Daddy! This is Barry, Barry this is my dad." 

"Hi Barry, where are your parents?" 

"My mommy and daddy are over by that picnic table" barry said pointing. 

Joe looked at his daughter kneeling down, "I'm going to talk to them okay sweetheart?" 

"Okay daddy." 

Joe walked over to the couple and introduced himself. "Obviously if the two want to have a play date, I'm not opposed so here is our number." Nora said to Joe with a big smile.

The three looked at their children who were laughing and playing together. Like they were in their own little bubble. Where there was always sunshine and happiness because the two of them were together 

 

 

As the pair grew up that sunshine never dimmed, sure they had little arguments but nothing could come between the two. 

When they were in high school they volunteered to help over at their old elementary school. They sat on the swings that started it all. "Times were so much simpler Barr." 

"Yeah." he said looking at her with a smile. 

"The day I met you it felt like the sun got so much brighter." 

"Remember when Eddie broke up with me, I was so devastated I only listened to sad songs and then you came into my room and started singing to me." Iris began to sing, " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

_You'll never know, dear"_ Barry began to sing with her, " _How much I love you,_

_So please don't take my sunshine away."_

They're eyes stayed locked in an intense gaze, her staring into his deep green eyes she found herself getting lost in and him taking in every beautiful feature on her face. 

"I love you Iris." he said not breaking eye contact. 

"I love you Barry." said Iris interlocking their fingers. 

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, sunshine." Barry said squeezing her hand gently. 

"I wouldn't feel whole without my Barr." she smiled at him. 

"Remember your gift to me for my birthday, it was only a month after we had first met and you had given me" she finished the last part with him,"a teddy bear." they smiled at each other. 

"Then for my birthday you gave me the movie Bambi on DVD because you said I had doe eyes like bambi and I was named after a flower." 

"It was never about the price of the gift, it was the meaning. Every gift I've given you had some meaning to it, I made sure." he said.

"Same here, even when i got you a shirt it had meaning to it. Because you mean so much to me Barry." 

She brought him in for a hug and the two sat and reminisced some more about all their memories as they sat on the swings that started it all. 


End file.
